bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TAVARIUS POWELL
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kaname Tōsen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 21:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Adding Content You have been told previously that there is a format which we follow when adding information. The first and foremost being that said information is properly referenced otherwise it will be removed. Another point is that we only use American style when writing the content. This is an American wiki and we only use American English. Thank You.-- :You were already told this through numerous reverts and a message directly from an admin. This wiki has very strict policies, and one of those is that all information needs to be properly referenced. Please stop doing this or you will find yourself blocked. Enough, Powel Now here's the deal, Poweltav (yes, we know it's you, you really didn't do a good job hiding it). When somebody blocks you because of repeated refusal to follow the rules, that doesn't mean you can just pick up another account and come back. That isn't how it works. In fact, this exact thing is also against the rules. Fact of the matter is, the moderators of this Wiki came together and decided that you were no longer welcome to edit here, in any capacity. You repeatedly ignored the moderators here when we told you to stop, and were blocked multiple times. You broke the rules, and have to accept the consequences for that, instead of avoiding the punishment given to you. And kissing up to us and pretending that nothing happened really isn't going to help you. So, go. You've used up all of your chances, and if we catch you doing this again, you'll be blocked again. You've already proven that you don't respect the rules of the Bleach Wiki, so just move on. FutureEeveeKing13 (talk) 03:01, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :No, Powel. There is no more compromise. As I said to you already, you have been here for over two years and you have done nothing but ignoring warnings every time we have given them to you. You have not made any indication before today that you have even seen a single message left for you. Not only that, but using a second account to evade a ban is against the rules as well. Rules you clearly don't care about, no matter how much you claim you do. You are no longer welcome here. That is a fact that will not change. Have a nice life.